


Rainy Days and Smiles

by StoneThrowAway



Series: A Series of First Meetings, Love and Madness [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy as hell, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and felix has a cat named Switchblade, changlix and minsung are only like mentioned really like theyre there but ...., hyunjin has a bad day but jeongin makes it better, i wrote this intead of working again oh well, oh and minhos now allergic to hazelnut just cause, soft, this makes me SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneThrowAway/pseuds/StoneThrowAway
Summary: Hyunjin was having a truly horrible day. Honestly, it felt like the world was against him.Then he went home to him and everything seemed better.OrHyunjin has a bad day. Jeongin fixes it with a smile.





	Rainy Days and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a little short thing I came up with while at Rehearsals for my city's musical (I'm stage manager this year! For the city one and my school one so I'm a little stressed but it's all good) 
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short but I'm planning out a chaptered fic to post later so keep your eyes open for that! 
> 
> Hyunin was requested quite a bit back (I think when I first started posting), but don't worry! I'm working on all requests!

Hyunjin was having the worst day ever. Honestly, it felt like everything and everyone was against him.  
  
  
  
First, he woke up late, barely having time to roll out of bed and brush his teeth before rushing to his class.  
  
  
  
Felix, the saint he was, let him use his extra water bottle when he noticed the other didn't have one, shoving it towards him.  
  
  
  
Then Hyunjin kept messing up. Every single move. He didn't understand it. His feet just weren't moving in the direction he wanted and he ended up running into Minho or Felix too many times for him to count.  
  
  
  
The two boys understood, but Hyunjin still felt horrible, especially after he gave Felix a nasty bruise on the arm after a particularly bad collision.  
  
  
  
After the disastrous dance class, he insisted he makes it up to his friends, buying them drinks at the local coffee shop. Only the coffee shop messed up the orders and ended up giving Minho a drink with hazelnut shot in it- something the boy was allergic to.  
  
  
  
Minho had insisted he was fine, but Felix ended up taking him to the hospital just in case it got worse than his rash.  
  
  
  
Then after nearly killing Minho, he tried to turn his day around by taking a walk in the nearby park - only to be chased by geese after he refused to share some of his bread.  
  
  
  
He narrowly lost his fingers, he swore. Never again would defend those monsters when Chan claimed them Spawns of Satan.  
  
  
  
On his way towards the library to try and search for a book he needed for his dance theory class (yes it was a real class, yes he had to take it, yes it was as boring as it sounded). Halfway to his class, it started to pour, drenching him instantly. By the time he made it to the library, his sneakers were filled with water.  
  
  
  
He cursed the day, wondering what else could go wrong. Only to realize the library was closed and had been since two days ago.  
  
  
  
Great. Just great.  
  
  
  
He couldn't even call anyone to pick him up, all of his friends either working, didn't have a car (or was at the hospital because of him) or in Changbins case just wouldn't pick him up.  
  
  
  
Wonderful. Fantastic.  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe how his day was turning out. He needed that book. Maybe Minho or Felix had a copy...but last he heard they were still at the hospital.  
  
  
  
Hyunjin wanted to scream.  
  
  
  
Taking a breath in an effort to calm himself, he took refuge in a McDonald's, slumping into a booth after placing an order for a Happy Meal. Maybe that would cheer him up.  
  
  
  
Update: it didn't.  
  
  
  
Another update: Felix did have a copy, but it was at his and Changbins apartment. With Changbin. Who was on one of his producing tangents.  
  
  
  
Goody.  
  
  
  
After his Happy Meal, Hyunjin decided to catch a taxi to the hospital were Felix gave him a key to his apartment, the other boy staying with Minho as he got treated since Jisung wasn't answering his phone and the elder needed someone to stay with him (Minho got clingy when he was under pain medication, also very flirty and blunt. It was an experience caring for a drugged up Minho).  
  
  
  
He arrived at Felix and Changbins apartment (technically it was only Changbins but, Felix had spent most of his time at the elder's apartment, most of his own things findings its way to the elders dark and edgy flat and turning into an inhabitant place.  
  
  
  
“Felix? Babe, is that you?” Changbin called almost as soon as he opened the creaky door.  
  
  
  
“No, it's Hyunjin.” He yelled back.  
  
  
  
He heard Changbins sound of confusion before he appeared, squinting and wearing all black apart from bright smiley face socks that clearly belonged to his boyfriend.  
  
  
  
“What are you doing here? How'd you get in?” Changbin shoved his hands in his hoodie, glancing around the apartment as if he hadn't seen it in days. He had probably been locked in his bedroom for the last week.  
  
  
  
“Felix gave me the key.” Hyunjin replied, “Before you ask, Felix is at the hospital with Minho. He had a minor allergic reaction to a drink earlier.”  
  
  
  
“Where's Jisung? Shouldn't he be watching over his not-boyfriend?”  
  
  
  
Hyunjin muttered, “He won't answer his phone so Felix volunteered to stay.”  
  
  
  
Changbin made a noise of acknowledgement, watching with bored (and really red, when was the last time he slept?) eyes as Hyunjin ruffled through Felix's bag.  
  
  
  
“Why are you so wet?” Changbin wrinkled his nose at the sight of Hyunjins damp clothing. “You better not ruin my floors.”  
  
  
  
Hyunjin sent a glare towards Changbin, “Shut up as you care.”  
  
  
  
Changbin shrugged, lifting up Felix's cat, Switchblade (very misleading name, it was an orange puffball that loved everyone, honestly the sweetest thing ever, much like his owner) from the ground. “True. I could care less, but Felix would yell at me about it. I don't particularly want that to happen. So stay on the rug.”  
  
  
  
“I need to find this book,” Hyunjin said back leaving his feet on the rug, but leaning his whole body over the edge towards the table were many books lay, some half-open with sticky notes covering the pages.  
  
  
  
“What book?” Changbin asked, petting Switchblade slowly, the cat purring.  
  
  
  
“Marvel's Theory of Dance.”  
  
  
  
Changbin hummed before disappearing into his bedroom for a second, returning with the hard covered book full of brightly coloured sticky notes in his hand. “Here,”  
  
  
  
“Thank god,” Hyunjin sighed, “At least one thing is going right today.”  
  
  
  
“Great, now get out.” Changbin stared at him. “Move it string bean.”  
  
  
  
Hyunjin covered the book with his sweater, making sure it didn't get wet as he raced towards his apartment, barely dodging puddles he used the umbrella Changbin had shoved at him, (“Felix would kill me if I let you get sick, don't get any ideas Hwang, ”).  
  
  
  
Finally, he made it to the lobby, groaning at the out of order sign on the old elevator before climbing up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Unlocking the door, he slipped inside, leaning against the wall slightly as he sighed.  
  
  
  
“Jinnie?” a familiar voice called and suddenly his feet were carrying him towards the living room.  
  
  
  
“Don't you dare do it. I swear Jeongin-” he was cut off by that beautiful smile that always made his heart pound. He couldn't stop his own lips from forming a smile back, “God damn it Jeongin.”  
  
  
  
As Hyunjin stood in the doorway, soaking wet and holding a slightly damp book and almost broken umbrella, he watched his boyfriend smile towards him.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the day didn't feel so bad as Jeongin smiled at him.  
  
  
As he flopped onto the couch next to Jeongin, resting his head in his lap, he couldn't help but feel at peace finally.   
  
  
"I love you Innie," Hyunjin whispered, a soft smile forming on his lips.   
  
  
  
"I love you too Jinnie," Jeongins eyes twinkled as he ran his hands through Hyunjins hair, "Now, what's this I hear about you almost killing Minho?"   
  
  
  
Hyunjin groaned before covering his face with his hands, ears turning red. A smile formed on his lips as he heard the beautiful laughter of the boy above him, letting his hands be pulled away from his face before a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead.   
  
  
  
As Hyunjin looked up into Jeongins eyes, which flickered with pure love and affection, he couldn't help but think maybe his day wasn't as bad as he thought it was.   
  
  
  
After all, he got to come home to Jeongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> As always, requests are open in the comments. Just leave the ship and if you have a prompt, leave it as well! 
> 
> (Also I'm sorry Jeongin wasn't really in it till the end but I thought it was sorta sweet for Hyunjin to come home to home and suddenly everything to be better…...oh and if there are any mistakes, let me know...I sorta typed it on my phone....hehe)


End file.
